Mi Bella Angel
by Lycthem
Summary: Sunday afternoons are dedicated to her daughter. Implied L/M


July 15, 2003

**MI BELLA ANGEL**

"Twist it slowly. Slowly."

"Like this?"

"That's it, baby. Now try to gently pull it off."

Her little hands finished twisting the apple's stem, and gently, very gently pulled at it. It didn't break, and her mother tried to motion with her hands. She copied, and pulled again, this time with a bit more strength. The step came off neatly and she showed it proudly to her mother. She smiled at the little girl and held her close, _you know what to do now, _she thought. As if reading her mind, the little girl continued tugging and bending the stem, showing it to her mother when she finished. Getting bored with the game, the girl stood up and brushing the dirt off her dress, walked towards the small river. 

The older women from Kakariko and Castle Town always told her of the joys of motherhood. But she had a terrible adolescence, barely surviving it, and she couldn't think of bringing a child into the world to suffer what she did. Looking at her daughter now, she couldn't imagine life without her. She made everything worth living. Everything just seemed brighter when she was around. And her name couldn't have fit her better. Her little Angel. Twirling around the area, she could see that she was not so little anymore, but she always would associate her with that word. She had seen her come out of her and slowly grow into the little princess she was now, and she wouldn't trade her for anything. 

There was a time she wouldn't have said that. There was a time she didn't feel that way. Only her buried diary and the potions master of Lake Hylia knew that in the beginning she wanted nothing to do with her Angel. Up until she was born, she had resented her daughter's existence, even wanted for her never to be born. The pregnancy wasn't an easy one, she had lasted until the forth month without being able to stomach much. And just being around the ranch was enough to make her nauseous for the days to come. She had even considered killing the child before it was born, but she couldn't go through with it.

And then she went into labour. It was horrible, one of the worst things she could've been subjected to. The contractions, the pushing, the light-headedness. And then she was born. 

She never believed in love at first sight. Barely believed in love at all. But when she looked at her, she knew. 

"Angel, be careful, stay near the edge."

"But momma, I already know how to swim." Came her daughter's whine. She shook her head firmly, and Angel pouted, but obliged. 

If anything should happen to her daughter, may the Goddesses prevent that, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. And to think she hadn't enjoyed her pregnancy because of some depressive thoughts she had harboured. She was once told that children could feel the love from a parent even from inside the womb and that they would be happier and feel more loved if the mother treated it so. But her darling Angel was a miracle in itself. She was frightened that Angel would be solitary, or even feel bitterness towards her mother, but she was the most loving and caring child she ever met. She was always with a smile on her face, and it was because of her that she was able to smile now. 

My how the little critter had changed her. Kneeling out of the quilt she picked it up and folded it, not as neatly as she would've done on another day, but rather hastily. Sunday afternoons were dedicated to her daughter, and she was glad that she could spend time with her. If she worked at the ranch she would've seen her more, but she had found a rather nice job at a new bar in Castle Town. After the war, it was decided that the people needed a bar for entertainment, and she found very friendly people working there. After packing everything in the basket, which she thought was rather traditional, if not clichéd, she called Angel to her. 

"Angel, it's time to go now."

"Aw, momma, but it's still light." She said throwing pebbles into the water.

"Yes, but you have tiny feet. It will take ten times the normal amount of time, and by the time we get there it will be dark."

Angel threw all the pebbles at once, and walked quickly towards her mother. Taking the dolls from her mother's left hand she stopped to look up at her. 

"Miss Betty can stay outside when it's dark."

"Yes." She said, taking the little girls' hand. "But Miss Betty has to be carried by you all the time, and you're not allowed after dark."

"That's not very nice, momma. I'm a big girl. I'm-" she squinted a bit and smiled. "-I'm already four."

Laughing, she pulled Angel's hand. "Barely four."

"And Miss Betty is only three."

"Don't I know what's best for you?"

"Yes momma. But sometimes you get confused."

_Ah, _she thought, _sometimes I get confused._ "You little critter, what do you know about being confused?"

"I know plently."

"Plenty, Angel."

"That's what I said."

It took a while to get to the ranch, and the sun was almost setting by the time they reached the front door. Angel was still trying to talk her lungs out, pointing out every single thing, and asking about every other, being an adorable nuisance. If it was any other child, she would've been pulling her hair out, but she would hold a few more minutes for her own. 

"Papa Talon! Grand Papa?" Angel queried as soon as they entered the house. She let go of her mother's hand and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Sighing, she took the basket towards the kitchen. She would clean everything tomorrow. From upstairs she could hear the laughter of her father as her baby told him of the day. She was an amusing little thing, and knew far too much for her age. She heard the quick steps of Angel running downstairs again and looked at her come down.

"Momma, Grand Papa said that I could have this sweet now? I can, can't I?" she asked, while licking the lollipop. A smile threatening to come out, she nodded. _As if it matters what I say._

"Now go upstairs, critter, and finish that lolly. When you're finished, brush your teeth and go to bed."

Angel ignored her and walked towards her mother. "Momma, you're okay?"

"I'm fine, honey."

She felt the little arms wrap around her and the muffled word of her daughter. "I don't think you are. But you will be. You're the best mom." And letting go of her, Angel smiled brightly and left to go upstairs, her twin braids of strawberry-blonde, bouncing behind. 

_Oh Link, she's just like you._

****

****

**_END_**

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Okay?

Notes: I was in a happy mood and this was the result. But, as usual, I have to do something. I don't know what happened to Link. I was planning on adding him in the end, but don't think I can do it without altering the whole story. This is a one-shot. I don't think there's really room for more, unless I take it the long way. But, we'll see. The last part of _Save Me from the Dark_ should be up shortly. Just a few arrangements. 

And please, tell me what you think of this. All comments appreciated. 

To know more about when I will update fics, add/update new chapters/fics, check in the bio. I will notify there. 

~Ali 


End file.
